1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophoresis display devices which employ electrophoresis of particles are known in the related art, and such electrophoresis display devices have superior features of portability and energy efficiency.
In an electrophoresis display device, an image is formed in a display region by applying a voltage between opposing pixel electrodes, with the electrophoresis dispersion liquid which includes electrophoretic particles interposed therebetween, and a common electrode and causing the charged electrophoretic particles, such as black particles and white particles, to move spatially. An electrophoresis display device is known in which the space between a pair of substrates is divided by a dividing wall into a plurality of spaces, and an electrophoresis dispersion liquid which includes electrophoretic particles and a dispersion medium is sealed in each space.
As disclosed in JP-A-2013-41036, because such an electrophoresis display device seals the electrophoresis dispersion liquid (electrophoresis ink) in the interior of a space (cell) without a gap, a technology has been disclosed in which the apex of the dividing wall bites into the adhesive layer adhered to the substrate, and the sealing properties of the space are high.
However, in the electrophoresis display device, although expansion and contraction in the volume of the electrophoresis dispersion liquid occurs due to temperature changes in the environment, even if the sealing properties of the space are high, as described above, air bubbles may be generated by the volume of the electrophoresis dispersion liquid contracting, particularly at low temperatures.
As the air bubbles, vacuum bubbles due to contraction of the volume of the electrophoresis dispersion liquid occur as a result of removing the gas component from the structural material which forms the electrophoresis dispersion liquid. Therefore, even when the temperature returns from a low temperature to room temperature, air bubbles remain in the electrophoresis dispersion liquid, and, as a result, a problem arises in which the display characteristics of the electrophoresis dispersion device decline remarkably.